


Bad Day

by majestically_knitting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dad Daichi, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hinata is a boob, Kageyama Tobio Being an Idiot, Kageyama is a bit of a boob too, M/M, Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Swearing, Tanaka is a blessing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukki throwing shade, but it's ok the ending is happy, make an appointment with your dentist, mama suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majestically_knitting/pseuds/majestically_knitting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata regretted the words the second they’d left his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a short thing to clear out my writers block, and got a little long whoops. I hope you enjoy <3 I have no beta, so I apologize for any errors!

Hinata Shouyou was having a Bad Day. It had started out spectacularly when he slept through his alarm. In his rush to get ready for school, Hinata had run into a total of: three doorframes, two chairs, and the same corner of the kitchen counter four times.

_Trying to break some kind of record, dumbass?_ Kageyama’s voice had echoed annoyingly through his head.

After arriving to school exactly seven minutes late, his teacher returned the quizzes they had written last week. Hinata’s score was a solid 13/40. During lunch break Hinata had realized that in his rush that morning, he had entirely forgotten to pack his lunch. He was barely able to scrape together enough change from his bag to get two protein bars from a vending machine. Delicious.

Now, Hinata sat in class staring restlessly at the clock, the hands slowly inching towards his freedom.

“Hinata, what is the answer to question six?” Hinata jumped in his seat, knees knocking against the desk and sending his pencil clattering to the floor. The teacher was staring at him with one hand on her hip, fingers tapping impatiently. “The answer, Hinata?” She repeated. Giggling broke out behind him, and Hinata felt his face grow hot.

“I u-um, I don’t know.” He stuttered. The teacher sighed, and Hinata’s cheeks burned as the giggling behind him grew louder.

“Please pay attention in class, Hinata.” He nodded frantically, and the teacher turned back to the board to continue the lesson. Hinata let out the breath he had been holding and leaned over to pick up his pencil.

_Only 25 more minutes until the bell._ He fidgeted anxiously in his seat, desperate to work off his frustration at practice. When class finally ended, he was out the door before the bell had stopped ringing.

~

The third years were already setting up in the gym when Hinata arrived. He yelled out a greeting, and ran over to help. Suga smiled and gave a small wave.

“Why weren’t you at practice this morning?” Suga asked. Hinata grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

“I slept through my alarm, and I was late for class.” He explained. Suga let out a small aha of understanding.

“Just don’t make it a habit!” Daichi shouted from across the court. Hinata jerked up straight, yelling a “Y-yes sir!” before saluting.

“Oi, Hinata! Finally showing your face, huh?” Tanaka crowed from the gym door, standing next to a grinning Noya. They were followed in by Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, Kageyama trailing behind with a sour look on his face.

Or maybe that’s how he always looked, Hinata couldn’t tell.

Hinata explained his alarm incident to Tanaka, who nodded sagely at his words. “A growing boy needs his rest!” Tanaka declared. Suga turned to them, his arms crossed.

“You’re only saying that because you’ve already missed three morning practices Tanaka.” He teased. Tanaka straightened up, his face schooled into an impassive expression.

“Well that’s neither here nor there.” He answered, his voice carefully neutral. He slunk away, followed by a snickering Noya. Hinata watched them go, noticing Kageyama glaring at him. Hinata shrunk away from the sharp gaze, turning to run to the storage room and wheeling out the cart of volleyballs. He took a few deep breaths. _Just focus on practice, it’ll make this all better._

~

Practice did not make it all better. Hinata’s frustration made it hard to concentrate, and he kept missing even the easiest tosses. Tsukishima’s taunting and Kageyama’s constant glowering certainly weren’t helping.

Hinata tensed, waiting for the next toss. _I’ll get this one for sure, that’ll show stupid Tsukishima and stupid Kageyama._ He thought, his irritation welling up inside of him.

Kageyama set a perfect toss and Hinata leapt up to spike it, but misjudged the distance and jumped too far forward. He landed face first into the net, the ball sailing past and bouncing off the wall beside him. Kageyama let out an angry huff.

“What’s wrong with you today, idiot? First you miss morning practice, and now you can’t even hit a simple toss. Focus, dumbass!” Kageyama finished his scolding with another angry huff, crossing his arms and scowling. Hinata’s irritation swelled in his chest, rising up in his throat. His face twisted with anger, and he opened his mouth to snarl back,

"Well what if it isn't my spiking that's wrong? Maybe it's your _toss_ , oh genius _King of the Court_.” Kageyama recoiled as if he’d been slapped. Hinata regretted the words the second they’d left his mouth.

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air. Hinata gaped dumbly for a moment, mouth opening and closing like a fish. Even Tsukishima raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Oh, looks like the King’s fool is committing treason today.” He jeered, pushing his glasses up his nose. Kageyama clenched his jaw and jerked his head sideways to stare coldly at Tsukishima. He turned back to focus on the net in front of him, deliberately avoiding looking at Hinata. A heavy, sinking feeling settled itself in the pit of Hinata’s stomach.

The rest of practice did not go well.

~

Daichi ended the practice by ordering everyone to go home and rest over the weekend so they could be ready and refreshed for Monday morning. He placed a little extra emphasis on the _morning_ part, looking pointedly at Tanaka and Hinata.

After he finished helping with the after-practice cleanup, Hinata shuffled miserably from the gym to the club room. As he reached for the handle, the door swung open from the inside, nearly smacking him in the face.

“Hey watch-” Hinata’s words died in his throat as Kageyama stepped out. He glanced down at Hinata, then abruptly turned and strode towards the stairs. Hinata raised his arm and opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He stood there, watching Kageyama walk away, as the door clicked quietly shut behind him.

~

Hinata went straight up to his room when he got home, shutting the door and falling facedown onto his bed. He groaned into his pillow, childishly kicking his feet against the mattress before settling again. He heard a knock on his door.

“Shouyou, are you alright in there?” His mother called softly. Hinata turned his face out of his pillow to speak.

“Yeah mom, I’m just tired from practice.” He answered.

“Do you want some dinner?” She asked. He wanted to refuse, but his stomach protested. Toast for breakfast and protein bars for lunch made for a very hungry Hinata. He rolled over, dragging himself off the bed and opened the door. He smiled tiredly up at her.

“Yeah mom, dinner sounds great.” He followed her into the kitchen, and sat at the table. He piled his plate high, shovelling in as much food as he could. His mother chuckled, joking about growing boys and their appetites. He grinned widely with his mouth full of food, and his sister squealed at him. Hinata helped clean up the dishes, and told his mother he was going to bed early.

Hinata lay back down on his bed, and stared at the ceiling. He felt like he should apologize for snapping at Kageyama, even if it was kinda the big dummy’s fault for yelling at him in the first place. Hinata crossed his arms and nodded resolutely at the ceiling. He would go over tomorrow and say he was sorry to the big cranky blockhead.

~

Hinata awoke to sunlight filtering in through his blinds. He yawned and stretched, rolling over to stare blearily at the wall. After a few more minutes of tossing and turning, Hinata finally sat up and slid out of bed, staggering from his room down to the kitchen. A note sat neatly folded on the table. His mother’s looping handwriting informed him that she’d gone out shopping with Natsu and would be gone for most of the day. He flipped the paper over, scrawling his own note on the back.

**_Going to Kageyama’s, probably won’t be home when you get back. I’ll call later._ **

**_Love, Shouyou_ **

Hinata munched through his toast, and ran back upstairs to get ready. He changed out of his pajamas, and brushed his teeth. As he was leaving, he considered texting Kageyama to tell him that he was coming over. _He’d probably tell me not to come, and to go eat my own socks or something._ Hinata thought. _That definitely sounds like something he would say._ Hinata decided to walk to Kageyama’s house, instead of riding his bike. It was a nice day. Not because he wanted to put off getting to Kageyama’s.

Nope, not that at all.

~

Halfway to Kageyama’s house, Hinata sorely regretted his decision to walk. What had started out as a sunny day had turned into clouds, a light drizzle, and now a downpour. Hinata was soaked within minutes. He plodded miserably onward, his shoes sloshing with every step.

He finally arrived at Kageyama’s house, freezing and soaking wet. He walked up the front step and rang the doorbell. Hinata waited, shivering. He tried to swallow the panic rising in his throat when he heard no movement from inside the house. _What if Kageyama isn’t home? Then I walked all the way here for nothing, and I’ll have to walk back in the rain._ Hinata mentally kicked himself for not texting Kageyama before he left, he hadn’t even considered the possibility that Kageyama wouldn’t be home. Too busy with internally berating himself, Hinata lost focus on the door and jumped when it swung open.

Kageyama stood in the doorway, looking down at the boy trembling on his front step, his eyes wide with surprise. They stood there for a moment, frozen. “I d-didn’t mean it!” Hinata blurted, squinting up at Kageyama. “What I m-mean is, f-from yesterd-day, what I s-said.” Hinata tried to clarify, but his teeth were chattering loudly. That seemed to shake Kageyama from his daze.

“Come inside, before you catch a cold or freeze to death or something.” He muttered, moving back from the doorway. Hinata stepped inside, shoes squelching and dripping water on the floor.

“Sorry for the intrusion.” Hinata mumbled, toeing off his shoes.

“My parents are out.” Kageyama replied absently, staring at Hinata steadily dripping onto the floor. “Do you want some dry clothes…?” He asked hesitantly. Hinata nodded, shaking droplets of water from his hair.

Hinata followed Kageyama up to his room, where he pulled out some dry clothing for Hinata to change into. “You need a towel.” He stated bluntly, and left to fetch one.

He returned a few moments later with a fluffy blue towel, offering it stiffly to the soaked boy. Hinata accepted it with thanks, ruffling his hair and dishevelling the wild spikes even more than usual. He started to wiggle out of his soaked clothes, the water making them cling and difficult to peel off. Kageyama politely turned to stare at the wall, cheeks pink.

“Oi Kageyama, what should I do with these?” Kageyama looked back at Hinata. He was holding out his clothing, dripping more water on the carpet.

“Just hang them over the chair, they’ll dry eventually.” Hinata carefully arranges his clothes on the back of the seat. He turns back to Kageyama, looking down and pulling at the end of his too-big shirt, its long sleeves almost completely hiding his small hands. _Cute_. Kageyama thinks, _That’s not fair_. He registers that Hinata's started speaking, and directs his attention away the smaller boy's endearing fidgeting.

“I didn’t mean to snap at you like that yesterday” He mumbles, “I was just frustrated since I couldn’t concentrate because I forgot my lunch,” Hinata’s voice is rising with irritation, “ _And_ I failed that quiz I wrote last week, _and_ I slept through my alarm so I missed practice-”

“I was worried.” Kageyama interrupts. Hinata tilts his head and blinks up at Kageyama in confusion. _Why does he have to be so damn cute?_ Kageyama can feel his cheeks heating up. “When you weren’t at practice yesterday morning, I thought you’d been stupid and gotten yourself sick or something.” He crosses his arms and glares at the wall. Hinata’s eyes widen and lips part in surprise.

“You were _worried_ about me? Kageyama really does have a heart!” He cries. The taller boy’s affronted squawking is cut short when Hinata throws himself at Kageyama, arms looping around his neck. His face flushes darker when Hinata nuzzles into his chest. “You’re not just a grouchy old bear, huh?” Hinata says, his voice muffled in Kageyama’s shirt.

“Yeah, whatever.” Kageyama mumbles, tentatively wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and resting his chin on the still-damp orange spikes. They stay this way for a while, until Hinata leans back to look up at the setter. He draws his eyebrows together, face scrunched in thought. After a few seconds of contemplation, he rocks up onto his toes and pulls Kageyama’s head down.

The kiss was simple, just a gentle brush of lips. _Warm_. Kageyama thinks. _And really soft_. They part a few moments later. Hinata looks up and beams at the taller boy.

“You wanna watch a movie?” Kageyama blinks down at him in bewilderment. “We can’t practice because it’s still raining outside.” Hinata says, as if that were an explanation.

“Uh, yeah I guess. You can pick.” Kageyama replies. He leads Hinata down to the TV, their fingers interlaced. Hinata decides to pick the shittiest action movie Kageyama owns, along with its far too many sequels.

“We need to watch all of them!” Hinata exclaims. Kageyama just nods, and sits on the couch while the other boy puts the DVD into the player. Hinata hops onto the couch next to him when he's finished, yanking a blanket off the back of the seat and bundling them together.

~

They only stopped halfway through the third movie so they could eat and let Hinata call his mom to ask if he could stay over. By the end of the fifth movie, he was dozing off on Kageyama’s shoulder. Kageyama nudged him gently.

“Oi, idiot. If you’re that tired we should go to bed.” Hinata hummed an affirmative, but didn’t move. Kageyama sighs and shuts off the TV. He stands, dragging a protesting Hinata up with him. They manage to shuffle back to Kageyama’s room, where Hinata promptly flops down onto the bed. He waves one arm limply at Kageyama before patting the empty space on the mattress. Kageyama slides in next to him. Hinata curls himself around Kageyama, entangling their legs and nestling his head under the setter’s chin. “You’re going to be a heat-leech, aren’t you?” Kageyama grumbles.

“Yup.” Hinata sighs happily. They lay there quietly for a while, Kageyama absently carding his fingers through Hinata’s hair. “Hey Kageyama,” he murmurs, “Will you toss to me tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” Hinata lets out another happy sigh.

“Goodnight, jerk.”

“Goodnight, idiot.”

_Yeah_ , Hinata thinks before drifting to sleep, _today was a Good Day._


End file.
